Anges
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction d'"Angels" de Dozen and One Stars : Assis dans un pré sont Winry et Ed. Ils commencent à parler. Où aboutiront leurs questions ? OS


_Auteur : Dozen and One Stars_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

X Anges X

* * *

Ed et Winry étaient allongés dans un pré de leur ville natale. Le ciel était empli de nuages de pluie, indiquant par là qu'il pourrait se mettre à pleuvoir en fin d'après-midi. Ed avait de nouveau abîmé son automail et était venu le faire réparer dans la maison de son amie d'enfance. Faisant une pause après avoir travaillé la moitié de la journée sur sa jambe mécanique, Winry traîna Ed dehors pour une promenade. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les deux adolescents s'arrêtent et s'étendent sur l'herbe fraîche Tandis qu'Ed était toujours allongé avec ses mains sous sa nuque, Winry se mit sur son séant, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un Dieu ? »

Ed ouvrit un œil paresseux pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amie. Quand Winry se tourna pour le regarder il le ferma. « Pourquoi tu parles de ça ? »

Winry haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur les arbres. « J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Alors, est-ce que tu crois en Dieu ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ed se mit sur son séant et regarda dans la même direction que Winry. « Parce qu'il n'y a pas de preuves. Personne n'a jamais vraiment vu Dieu alors comment peut-il exister ? Les arbres, le soleil et cette herbe, nous pouvons les voir. Nous ne pouvons pas voir Dieu alors comment peut-on être certain qu'il existe bien ? »

Winry tourna sa tête de façon à pouvoir regarder Ed en parlant. « Et le Paradis et l'Enfer ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a un Paradis ? Une vie après la mort ? Un paradis pour ceux qui sont fidèles et bons ? Une éternité de flammes pour ceux qui ont pêchés ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire. Personnellement je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, Dieu est sensé juger ceux qui vont au Paradis et ceux qui vont en Enfer, n'est-ce-pas ? S'il n'existe pas, personne ne peux juger. Donc je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de Paradis, » expliqua Ed en continuant d'observer les branches se balancer dans la brise. « Quant à ce qui est de l'Enfer… je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle nous vivons. Car vivre est un vrai Enfer pour certains. »

Winry se douta qu'Ed parlait de lui-même quand il dit ça mais elle ne formula pas ses soupçons à haute voix : au lieu de ça elle posa une autre question. « Et les Anges ? »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que penses-tu des Anges ? Vivent-ils seulement au Paradis ou sont-ils parmi nous sur Terre ? Ou existent-ils au moins ? »

Ed soupira et continua de regarder au loin. « Je pense que les Anges sont une bonne pensée mais n'existent pas vraiment. C'est super d'y penser mais en réalité ils ne sont pas là. Juste un rayon d'espoir auquel les gens se raccrochent. Comme Dieu et le Paradis, les Anges apportent réconfort à ceux qui n'ont plus rien mais sans être vraiment là. Je veux dire, t'as sérieusement déjà croisé un Ange ? »

Winry leva les yeux vers le ciel avant de sourire et de dire : « Oui. »

Ed se tourna pour la fixer. Puis il prit un air incrédule. « Voyons Winry je croyais que nous avions une discussion sérieuse là. »

« Je suis sérieuse. »

« Je trouve ça dur à croire que tu es croisé, ok rencontré, un vrai Ange, » renifla Ed. « Alors dis-moi qui est ce mystérieux Ange que tu as découvert ? »

« Ces Anges. »

« Quoi ? » Ed était perdu.

« J'ai dit 'ces Anges' parce qu'il y en a plus d'un. J'ai rencontré plus d'un Ange. » Winry ferma les yeux alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur ses genoux. « Et toi aussi. Ils sont partout du moment qu'on sait quoi chercher. »

« Ah bon ? Et qui sont-ils ? »

« Mme Hughes… Mamie Pinako… ta mère. Ce sont toutes des Anges d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mme Hughes a pris soin d'Alicia et de son mari. Elle l'a épousé malgré le fait qu'il soit militaire. Elle l'a épousé malgré le fait qu'il ne verrait pas le soleil se lever sur un nouveau jour. On ne dirait pas, mais Mamie Pinako est un Ange-gardien. Elle garde un œil sur toi, moi et Al. Elle s'assure qu'on grandit bien. »

« Et ma mère ? » Dit Ed d'une voix blanche.

Winry ouvrit les yeux et sourit gentiment à Ed. « C'est ta mère, Ed. Tu dois être aveugle pour ne pas voir que c'est une Ange. Qui a donné naissance à Al et à toi avec des larmes de joie ? Qui a supporté vos frasques alchimiques ? Qui a pris soin de vous malgré la maladie et les blessures ? Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle a faite qui sont depuis longtemps oublié et qu'elle n'a fait que pour vous deux. Pour être sûre que vous ne manquiez de rien. Si elle n'est pas une Ange, alors je suis passé à côté de la définition. »

Des larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux d'Ed tandis qu'il essayait de paraître brave mais bientôt de gros pleurs dévalèrent ses joues. Tombèrent dans l'herbe.

Winry déplia ses bras qui encerclaient ses jambes. Elle posa sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Ed : « C'est bon, tu peux pleurer tu sais. C'est mieux de laisser la douleur sortir que de la garder pour soi. Si tu continues à la contenir tu vas te rendre malade. »

Ed se tourna vers Winry et enserra précautionneusement sa taille de ses bras. Grace à elle il parvient finalement à éclater en sanglots. La serrant plus fort encore il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et pleura tout son soul. En retour Winry étreignit Ed et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Après quelques minutes elle commença à chanter doucement tandis que les nuages se mettaient à déverser le crachin escompté.

_Il y a des trous dans le sol du Paradis_

_Et ses larmes passent à travers_

_C'est ainsi que tu sais qu'elle regarde_

_Souhaitant être là._

_Et parfois si tu es triste_

_Rappelle-toi juste qu'elle peut voir._

_Il y a des trous dans le sol du Paradis_

_Et elle nous regarde, toi et moi._

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'ai juste trouvé ce texte absolument fabuleux et véridique. Il faut que Trisha ait son auréole ! Je ne sais pas si votre religion vous parle d'enfer, de paradis, de dieu et d'Ange comme je l'entends mais j'espère que le message ait passé malgré tout. La chanson de Winry est "Holes in the floors of Heaven". Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
